totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Stary, ale jary.
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 6 Pearl wychodzi z samolotu. Pearl: 'No, elo. <3 Ostatnio nasi uczestnicy pojechali do Wenecji. <3 Tam całowali się z przypadkowymi osobami i szukali jakiś łódek. <3 Nie mam czasu, bo zaraz przyjedzie do mnie limuzyna i zabierze na koncert Banks. <3 Oglądajcie ten program, łłiii. <3 ''Macha na pożegnanie. Dom Uczestników Jadalnia: Tom przyszedł do jadalni i wziął sobie talerz kanapek. W lewej ręce miał gitarę. Poszedł do tarasu. Taras: Tom przyszedł do tarasu z gitarą w lewej ręce i talerzem kanapek w prawej. '' '''Tom: '''Nikt nie zna tego miejsca... i dobrze. ''Usiadł sobie na huśtawce i zaczął grać na gitarze, a potem także śpiewać. Stołówka: Tradycyjnie na stołówkę przyszedł Drake. Napił się kawy i usiadł przy pierwszym lepszym stole. Widać że jeszcze spał. '< Drake: (łapie się za głowę) ''Boże...wciąż nie mogę się otrząsnąć po ostatnim odcinku... > Podeszła do niego Iris, która właśnie przybyła. Iris: 'Drake! ''aznowu się na niego rzuciła jak ostatnio. Kimberly przyszła i spojrzała na nich, jednak nie zaregowała '''Kimberly: Ooo! Jak słodko wynają sobie miłość... na swój sposób <3 Widać, że nie tylko ja jestem zakochana w tym domu! Kimberly przejrzała się w lusterku i zaczęła jeść jakieś lekkie i bliżej niezidentyfikowane jedzenie <3 Drake: 'Kurwa, nie! ''Odskoczył od Iris. 'Drake: '''Nie mam ochoty na sex, przykro mi... ''Mruknął. 'Maddie: '''Mówiłam, że znowu przegracie. I widzicie, nie myliłam się. Ja się nie mylę w takich sprawach, hehe. ''Wzięła puszkę z napojem i nią wstrząsnęła, po czym otworzyła. Puszka trysnęła w Nowicjuszów. 'Maddie: '''Dzisiaj znowu przegracie i wyleci Klein, Iris lub Tom. Do wyboru do koloru. ''Kimberly westchnęła '''Kimberly: Och, Madd. Taki mądry, taki przystojny... taki pewny siebie! Kimberly zblizyła się do Maddie Kimberly: I tak dobrze całuje <3 Usta Kimberly zaczęły się zbliżać do ust Maddie. Maddie wzięła jakiegoś steka i przyłożyła do ust Kimberly, która pocałowała mięcho. Maddie: 'Sorry, ale za krótko się znamy. Hyh. ''Kimberly namiętnie pocałowała stek, po czym otworzyła oczy i odsunęła się '''Kimberly: Ale już się całowaliśmy, nie pamiętasz? Kimberly zaczęło się zbierać na płacz ;( Maddie: 'No... całowaliśmy się, ale byliśmy pijane-i. Wiesz, po pijaku się wiele rzeczy dzieje. ''Kimberly popłynęła łezka '''Kimberly: Ja nie byłam pijana... ty też wczoraj nie byłeś pijany... Kimberly spojrzała gniewnie na Maddie Maddie: '''Ty chyba nie wiesz jak to jest być pijanym. Gdy jesteś pijana, to nawet o tym nie wiesz. Wiesz skąd wiem, że byłam pijana? Pearl mi powiedziała. '''Kimberly: Ale ja nie piję.... Mój tatuś by mnie wtedy wydziedziczył... Kimberly' ewidentnie zaczęła strzelać focha'' '''Kimberly: Czyli pijesz! I mnie zdradzasz! Maddie: 'Nooo pewnie, że cię zdradzam! Zdradzam ciebie z tobą..! ''Zaczęła się z niej nabijać. Kimberly pewna siebie spojrzała na Maddie '''Kimberly: Tak? To świetnie! Bo wiesz, co... Z nami koniec! Kimberly z fochem wybiegła z kuchni Dom Prowadzących Bezmyślnie siedział w fotelu z złożonymi rękami. Vince: 'Mhh... ''Długo rozważał nad pewną sprawą. 'Vince: '''Tak.. ''Przechylił lekko głowę i oparł o dłoń. 'VInce: '''Chyba mi czegoś brakuje.. ''Instrynktownie podrapał się w krocze. W końcu siedział sam. ;u; 'Vince: '''Nie.. chyba nie to. ''Wstał i postanowił się przejść, nie wiedząc czego do końca chce. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Swoją drogą świetnie, że znowu mogę ich pognębić! I tak to robię w paru zadankach, ale miło dla odmiany samemu je dla nich wymyślić. <3 ''Jednak po chwili gwałtownie wbiegł. 'Vince: '''No tak! ''Wziął swojego tableta. 'Vince: '''Bez ciebie mój notesiku nie pójdę. <3 W końcu jesteś unowocześniony! <3 ''I wyszedł jak postanowił w pierwszym założeniu. Jakieś tam tereny zielone Miasto jakimś cudem miało niewielki teren gdzie rosły niezbyt okazałe rośliny, ale co tam. Na te standardy to i tak dużo. Siadł sobie wygodnie na rozpadającej się ławce i z uśmiechem przeglądał rzeczy na tablecie. W stronę Vince'a szła Ebony ,ale nie zauważył jej więc schowała się ukradkiem za pobliski krzak. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: '''No okej, może i jest uroczy i przystojny ,ale zranił moja psiapsiółę Maddie ,a to jest nie wybaczalne ''Zczyna wymachywać ręką (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: '''Z drugiej strony jest tutaj jedynym samcem alfa wartym uwagi .. ''Nad głową Ebony pojawiła sie chwurka z podobiznami Drake'a, Klein'a i Toma. Po chwili Ebony podchodzi do Vince'a 'Ebony: '''Ekhe.. khem.. Co robisz? ''Kimberly nagle pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. Przybiegła zapłakana, popchnęła Ebony i przytuliła się do Vince'a '''Kimberly: On mnie zranił! Wiedziałam, że się tak stanie! I jeszcze zmyśla, że się ze mną nie całował na gondoli! Vince: 'Wo.. ''Poczuł się dziwnie jak rzuciła mu się w ramiona. '''Vince: Widocznie odnawiam starą znajomość. Czekaj.. Analizował sobie jej słowa. Vince: Na gondoli? Pamiętam pocałunek z ostatniego sezonu, ale z gondoli? Chyba.. szczerze.. nie ogarniam już tego. Bez namysłu uściskał ją, nie mogąc pozwolić by dalej roniła łzy, Ebony zaś ciągnie zapłakaną Kim za włosy i rzuca ją na ziemię Ebony: 'Ouups.. <3 Mi się nie przerywa! ''By podroczyć się troszkę z Kimcią Ebony udaje ,że mdleje xD, a tymczasem Kim wstaje i otrzepuje się 'Ebony: '''Huh.. Jakoś gorzej się czuję .. ''Ebony upada wprost na kolana Vince'a <3, kątem oka spogląda na Kimberly Kimberly za to udała próbowała zrobić poważną minę, że niby nie przejmuje się, co robi Ebony (please) '''Kimberly: No błagam, już ja lepiej mdleję! Kimberly popchnęła Ebony, po czym zrobiła krok od Vince'a i zaczęła spadać na niego Kimberly: O nie! Vince złapał Kimberly, a ta uśmiechnęła się Kimberly: Tak się powinno mdleć! Ebony: 'Myślisz ,że byle jaka blondyna będzie mi pokazywać jak sie mdleje?! Co to to na pewno nie! ''Ku zdiwieniu Kim Ebony całuję namiętnie Vince'a 'Ebony: '''Pobij to! >:) ''Rozzłoszczona Kim po raz kolejny popchnęła Ebony, jednak tym razem głowa Ebci wylądowała w... (iltd, jeśli ktoś wie o co chodzi xDD) Za to podeszła do Vince'a, wzięła za rękę, przytuliła się i też pocałowała. Potem uśmiechnęła się do Ebony '''Kimberly: Heh, Vince był mój i nadal będzie! Niestety Kimcia ma majestatyczną wyobraźnię i nie była to kupa tylko błoto ,bo w mieście nie ma żadnych zwierząt : Ale dłuuga kartka <3 Kiedy ja to zrobiłam? ''Po czym przejrzała zdjecia Kimberly: Mój aparat chyba źle działa... Nina nie jest przecież ruda, a Majli ma inną fryzurę <3 No cóż, pewnie będę musiała kupić nowy :/ Kimberly wyrzuciła aparat za siebie, trafił jakąś przypadkową osobę (Ekhem... Toma xD) PS: Sory, jeśli Nina i Majli nie wyglądają podobnie, ale w simsach było ciężko je odwzorować, jeszcze do tego w 2 (please) No i postać na pierwszym zdjeciu jest spikselowana, aby nie wiadomo kto to, aby się zaś Vince nie uczepił, że jest więcej osób niż powinno być (please) Mam nadzieję, że się podoba <3 Vince: No wow! Był pełen podziwu. Vince: 'Brak mi słów na to by wyrazić piękno tej kartki. ''Nieprzychylnie spojrzał się na Kleina. 'Vince: '''Chyba jestem zbyt stronniczy skoro bez problemu jej dam punkt. ''Klein tylko spuścił ręce, majac wszystko gdzieś. 'Vince: '''No to mamy 1 - 0 dla Weteranów. Idziemy dalej! Wy grzecznie idżcie poczekać na plac. ''I każdy rozszedł się w swoją stronę. Jakaś tam scena Pojawił się z całą grupą na scenie. 'Vince: '''Dżwięk.. ''Nastawił uszy. '''Vince: Wszędzie nas otacza. Przytulił się. Vince: 'Pieści nas w kazdej chwili życia. ''Radośnie spojrzał na wielką pusta przestrzeń. '' '''Vince: '''Wy dwoje będziecie muzami. Dajcie mi tutaj występ, który oszołomi me serce. ''Skacze z miejsca na miejsce. 'Vince: '''Tomie i Celestio. Wam przypada zaszczyt stworzenia tych występów. ''Zostawił ich by mogli się zająć pracą i poszedł z resztą do kolejnego stanowiska. (Nic nowego czyli występ. Ale uwagą, max możecie wykorzystać dwie piosenki w swoim występie. <3) Występ Toma '''Tom: Dobra, czas przygotować występ... I zaczął przygotowywać scenę. W końcu wszedł na środek sceny z gitarą. Dziwne było to, że wszystko było pokryte benzyną, a on sam był pokryty substancją, która chroni przed poparzeniami. Wziął sobie stołek, mikrofon i usiadł na stołku. Zaczął grać na gitarze. Tom: 'Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery... ''Nagle zaczął grać tak jak Amy Macdonald w "This is The Life". 'Tom: '''Kiedy tracisz przyjaciela I nie masz już nikogo I musisz to przetrwać, a nie wiesz jak To musisz sobie poradzić sam Rób cokolwiek i walcz ze złem Jest tylko jeden warunek Przetrwaj długo Przetrwaj jak najdłużej I pokonaj dużo zła Nic cię nie pokona I przeżyj to wszystko Czy to wygrasz, Czy to wygrasz? Czy przeżyjesz to? Przetrwaj jak najdłużej I pokonaj dużo zła Nic cię nie pokona I przeżyj to wszystko Czy to wygrasz, Czy to wygrasz? Czy przeżyjesz to? Czy przeżyjesz to? ''W czasie wstawki instrumentalnej Tom zapalił zapalniczkę przez chwilę. Zgasił ją i nadal grał. '''Tom: Przychodzisz na ceromonie i oglądasz Jak Garry wypada z samolotu Jak wypada twój najlepszy przyjaciel Już nie masz nikogo Musisz sobie poradzić sam Czy ty to wygrasz? Czy ty przeżyjesz to? Przetrwaj jak najdłużej I pokonaj dużo zła Nic cię nie pokona I przeżyj to wszystko Czy to wygrasz, Czy to wygrasz? Czy przeżyjesz to? Przetrwaj jak najdłużej I pokonaj dużo zła Nic cię nie pokona I przeżyj to wszystko Czy to wygrasz, Czy to wygrasz? Czy przeżyjesz to? Czy przeżyjesz to? Przetrwaj jak najdłużej I pokonaj dużo zła Nic cię nie pokona I przeżyj to wszystko Czy to wygrasz, Czy to wygrasz? Czy przeżyjesz to? Przetrwaj jak najdłużej I pokonaj dużo zła Nic cię nie pokona I przeżyj to wszystko Czy to wygrasz, Czy to wygrasz? Czy przeżyjesz to? Tu wstał i kopnął stołek. Zaczął także śpiewać głośniej. Przetrwaj jak najdłużej I pokonaj dużo zła Nic cię nie pokona I przeżyj to wszystko Czy to wygrasz, Czy to wygrasz? Czy przeżyjesz to? Przetrwaj jak najdłużej I pokonaj dużo zła Nic cię nie pokona I przeżyj to wszystko Czy to wygrasz, Czy to wygrasz? Czy przeżyjesz to? Czy przeżyjesz to? Kiedy skończył chwilę odpoczął przed drugą piosenką. Podszedł do Celci. Tom: '''Chcesz zaśpiewać ze mną? Pokażmy Vince'owi, że nie będziemy ze sobą walczyć. Jak zaśpiewasz to dostaniesz... ''I pokazał jej karty.'' 'Tom: '...to. Zgoda? Jak tak to tu masz tekst piosenki. Jak nie to nie, po prostu nie dostaniesz kart... Celestia się na niego popatrzyła.. '''Celestia: O super.. to ty masz karty, a myślałam że je wziął Garry ze sobą. Podniosła rękaw i pokazała ogromną elektroniczną bransoletke. Celestia: A wiesz że to w sumie nie karty? Czekałam na to troche czasu. Nacisnęła przycisk na bransoletce która zaczęła piszczeć, karty u Toma zaczęły świecić i piznęły go mocnym prądem elektrycznym tym samym go paraliżując. Celestia: To nic innego jak blachy elektromagnetyczne reagujące na wysokie częstotliwości drgania dziecinko, a nie żadne talizmany. Nic ci to nie da (: Walnęła go w twarz i ten padł na ziemię sparaliżowany (seeryjnie go prąd walnął i dokonał czasowego paraliżu ;u; ). Celestia: A poza tym, Vince uwielbia rywalizacje. Puściła oczko w kierunku Vince'a i szczęśliwa udała się w miejsce do przygotowań swoich. Przygotowania Celestii: Celestia: Że ja i muzyka? Słucham klasyki! Rozejrzała się dookoła i wyjęła telefon, przeszukała internet. Celestia: Hm.. to będzie w sam raz.. (: Przyniosła długie płachty którymi oddzieliła swój kawałek sceny tym samym uniemożliwiając zobaczenie jej projektu. Słuchać było krzyki ludzi, piłe łańcuchowe, ryczenie silnika, pianie koguta, oraz Rżącą Nicki Minaj z "Anacondy" i hycla który prawdopodobnie próbuje ją złapać. WYSTĘP CELESTII <33333: Cała scena była zrobiona tak jakby miała tworzyć halucynujący efekt. Celestia stała bez ruchu w jednej pozycji. Za nią wisiały 4 telebimy na który pokazały się "zarysy" Vince'a a po nim tekst. "Jako Muza, powinnam prezentować osobę dla której nią jestem. Może pokażemy jaki jest? Lekko szalony, jak z pewnego kraju wiśniowego, oraz niepoddający się, i ciągle brnący do przodu facet. Więc? Twerk, Węże? Niee.." Reflektory zaczęły oślepiać wszystkich na rushowo. thumb|center|150 px right|220px Minna saikō, arigatou, kawaii Kawaii Celestia odwróciła twarz do widzów, wzięła do ręki leżącą siekierę. Halucynujące efektyzniknęły a cała scena wyglądała jak czysto Japoński sen z babeczkami i dziwnymi kukłami(podusiami ;u;) Mom's not home tonight So we can roll around, have a pillow fight Like a major rager OMFG Poprawiła sukienkę. Let's all slumber party Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties Someone chuck a cupcake at me Z nieba zaczęły spadać babeczki a Celestia ciachała je siekierą. It's time for spin the bottle Not gonna talk about it tomorrow Keep it just between you and me Odwróciła siekierę z które wyszła lufa i zaczęła strzelać to piniaty która wysunęła się z sufitu. Let's play truth or dare now We can roll around in our underwear how Every silly kitty should be Wyjęła staniki zza siebie i rzucała nimi w stronę sceny, a następnie wbiła siekierę w scene, Na telebimach pojawiły się japońskie uczennice w skąpych strojach i tańczyły wraz z Celestią. Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so pretty, pretty Don't go Kitty, Kitty Stay with me Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so silly, silly Don't go Kitty, Kitty Play with me Zatrzymała się, puściła oczko do kamery i zaczęła rzucać babeczkami w stronę widowni które leżały wszędzie. Kawaii Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so pretty Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so silly Wake up, got a secret Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it I've got something you need to see Wyjęła telefon i na telebimach ukazała ocenzurowane nagie fotki Vince'a z napisem "Mam oryginały". Let's be friends forever I wanna do everything with you together Come and play with Kitty and me Nalepiła na siebie naklejkę z napisem "Sponsor Hello Kitty*". Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so pretty, pretty Don't go Kitty, Kitty Stay with me Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so silly, silly Don't go Kitty, Kitty Play with me Zaczęła znów tańczyć z grupką osób wyświetlanych na ekranie. Kawaii Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so pretty Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so silly Minna saikō, arigatou Kawaii Minna saikō, arigatou Kawaii Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so pretty Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so silly Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so pretty, pretty Don't go Kitty, Kitty Stay with me Come, come Kitty, Kitty You're so silly, silly Don't go Kitty, Kitty Play with me Hello Kitty Hello Kitty Kiedy skończyła się piosenką, złapała za linę, z nieba spadły różne graty miażdżąc poprzednie dekoracje, były to stare lustra, głośniki, tona sygnetów i stroje baletnic. thumb|center|150 px I stay out too late Got nothing in my brain That's what people say, mmm-mmm That's what people say, mmm-mmm Złapała za strój baletnicy i zaczęła pozować jak ona ale upadła. I go on too many dates (chuckle) But I can't make 'em stay At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm That's what people say, mmm-mmm Popatrzyła na sygnety i założyła kilka. But I keep cruising Can't stop, won't stop moving It's like I got this music In my mind, Saying it's gonna be alright Zaczęła tańczyć jak niepełnosprawna Taylor Swift. 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I Shake it off, I shake it off Padła na ziemię i tańczyła tak jakby miała napad padaczki. Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Założyła hipsterskie okulary. I never miss a beat I'm lighting on my feet And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm Wzięła wstęgę i zaczęła nią się nieudolnie bawić. I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own) I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go) And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm Na ekranie pojawili się twerkujący ludzie. But I keep cruising Can't stop, won't stop grooving It's like I got this music In my mind Saying it's gonna be alright Dwoma palcami wymusiła na sobie uśmiech. 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I Shake it off, I shake it off Zaczęła twerkować.. nieudolnie. xd Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Złapała za megafon. Hey, hey, hey Just think while you been getting down and out about the liars And the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, You could've been getting down to this sick beat Zrzuciła z siebie ubrania a pod spodem miała ubrania Cheerlederki. My ex-man brought his new girlfriend She's like Oh my God but I'm just gonna shake it And to the fella over there with the hella good hair Won't you come on over baby? We can shake, shake, shake Zrobiła szpagat po czym wróciła do dziwnego tańczenia a na telebimach za nią ludzie też tańczyli dziwnie.. xd Yeah 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I Shake it off, I shake it off Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off Shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off, I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off. Światła zgasły. Vince: Brawo! ^^ Siedział w pierwszym rzędzie i klaskał ile wlezie. Vince: Brawo! Oboje sobie poradziliście. No jedna osoba lepiej. Wystawił kciuka w dół do Toma. Vince: 'Jedna piosenka? I to jeszcze w nieoryginalnym wykonaniu? Z jednej strony dobrze bo chciałeś zabłysnąć, a z drugiej strony miałeś lenia. Może wczułeś się za bardzo jak gwiazdka i wszystko zlałeś? Kto wie. ''Wzruszył ramionami. 'Vince: '''Wróżbitka pewnie przewidziała swoje zwycięstwo i tak jest bo zapewnia swej drużynie dodatkowy punkt! Ile to jest? A ta! Dwa do zera. ''Poczuł nagle uderzenie mikrofona. 'Vince: '''Dobra nie wróżbitka... Udajcie się na plac. ''Rozeszli się, choć oni mieli najbliżej. '' Stolik na polanie ''Podszedł z grupą na polanę, która wyglądało o dziwo zbyt odświętnie. Jeszcze ten przygotowany stolik. 'Vince: '''No moje słodziaki. ''Wyjątkowo upojony spoglądał na nich. '''Vince: Wiecie, że miłość jest tym co nam towarzyszy od zawsze. Złapał się prosto za serce. Vince: Ale by rozbłysła musi zajść pewna rzecz. Pstryknął i nagle nastała romantyczna muzyczka. Vince: Ukażcie to podczas próbnej randki. Sprawcie, że będziecie bardziej czarujący niż wasz partner. Okażcie to jak zawieracie znajomość. Okażcie to co nosicie w sercu. Podszedł do Maddie i Drake'a i złączył ich ręce. Vince: 'Bawcie się przednio! ^^ ''Zostawił ich i ruszył dalej. (Prosto mówiąc, jesteście na udawanej randce ze sobą nawzajem. Które z was lepiej wypadnie w tym dziwnym spotkaniu wygra. <3) Drake westchnął '''< Drake: Serio? Znowu jestem zmuszony romansować z kimś kogo nie znam albo nie lubię albo nie kocham... > Drake: 'To...Może siądziemy. ''Zaprowadził Maddie do stolika. Odsunął jej krzesło aby sobie siadła. 'Drake: '''Proszę... ''Maddie usiadła a Drake przysunął ją do stolika i sam usiadł. 'Maddie: '''Dzięki, poza tym, posłuchaj - To jest bez zobowiązań. Spróbuj tylko mnie pocałować, a dostaniesz prosto w pysk kastetem. I nie będzie mnie obchodziło ani twoje gadanie, ani gadanie Helen. Nawet, jeśli czujecie do siebie miętę, to wiedz, że jesteś na cienkiej granicy do przepaści... kochanie. ''Odchrząknęła i zatrzepotała rzęsami. 'Maddie: '''Masz niezłe mięśnie, jak na takiego chudzielca. ''Przejechała mu ręką po brzuchu. 'Maddie: '''Lubię buntowników, dopóki nie próbują mnie pocałować lub obmacywać. Tylko ja mogę ich obmacywać, mam jakieś zasady. Ty pewnie... też. ''Drake zerknął na Maddie i zaraz potem na jej rękę. '''< Drake: Aha? > Drake: 'Jasne... ''Zaklaskał rękami. 'Drake: '''Kelner! ''Przyleciał jakiś gościu. 'Kelner: '''Czego sobie życzysz, sir? '''Drake: '''Niech....Dama, wybiera pierwsza. ''Pokazał mu siedzącą przed nim Maddie. 'Maddie: '''No, więc... Ja poproszę hamburgera, a ten tamten niech dostanie hamburgera podwójnego, którego stawiam, bo jest... Nieważne. ''Kelner poszedł po posiłek. 'Maddie: '''Jezuu, dlaczego ja to robię... Vince, nienawidzę cię. ''Zrobiła facepalma. 'Drake: '''Nie tylko ty...kochanie. ''Uśmiechnął się. '''Drake: ''(szeptem do siebie) Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz Vince...'' Maddie: 'Powiedz tak do mnie jeszcze raz, a skręcę ci kark... I Helen nie będzie miała już się do kogo przytulić! ''Jebła ręką o stolik. 'Drake: '''Dobra, dobra! ''Schował się za krzesło. 'Drake: '''Tylko nie bij... ''Przyszedł kelner z burgerami. 'Drake: '''Uff... ''Usiadł i kelner podał im posiłek. 'Kelner: '''Smacznego, sir. ''I uciekł. Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''No to....wiesz. ''Maddie przeszyła go wzrokiem. 'Maddie: '''Nie. '''Drake: '''No smacznego... ''Zaczął jeść hamburgera. W końcu nie jadł tak naprawdą chyba od 3 dni XD. Wyskoczył znienacka przerywając im tą randkę. 'Vince: '''No błagam was! ''Na jego twarzy rysowało się niezadowolenie. 'Vince: '''Gdzie te emocje! Gdzie ta namiętność! ''Oboje byli gotowi obedrzeć go ze skóry. Wyczuwając to zagrożenie postanowił się już nie unosić. 'Vince: 'Żadne.. rozumiecie? Żadne z was nie dostanie punktu. Wkurzeni przywalili mu '' '''Vince: '''Wciąż dwa - zero dla Weteranów. I boli.. ''Maddie dołożyła jeszcze falcona i został całkiem znokautowany. 'Vince: '''Czekajcie na placu... I lekarza.. ''I całkiem zemdlał, a wkurzona para wspólnie poszła na plac. '' Mównice ''Z grupą podeszli do drugiej sceny, gdzie stały dwie mównice. '''Vince: Mądrość jest cnotą człeka renesansu. Siedział na kamiennym piedestale patrząc się w oczodoły czaszki. Vince: A ja zastanawiałem się nad życiem dłużej niż ktokolwiek. Westchnął nostalgicznie spoglądając w niebo. Vince: 'Lecz teraz chcę poznać wasze zdanie. Annie proszę.. powiedz dlaczego warto stosunkować się. Nina jednak nie chce i nie zamierza czerpać korzyści. ''Ścisnął ręką uśmiechając się. '''Vince: Właśnie, dlaczego? Konkludujcie, analizujcie i przedstawiajcie argumenty w tej dyskusji. (Więc to ma być dyskusja między wami. Musicie argumentować swoje stanowisko jaknajbardziej przekonująco. Kto bardziej wciśnie mi kit i lepiej wypowie się na ten temat wygra. <3) Nina: 'Zaraz... Mam mówić, że seks jest zły? Toż to skandal! Ale z drugiej strony... To ja mam chyba tutaj największe doświadczenie i będę wiedziała co powiedzieć nawet jeśli to będą bzdury. <3 ''Podeszła do jednej z mównic i zaczęła zapisywać sobie coś na kartce. Po chwili skończyła. 'Nina: '''Okej... Dlaczego nie powinniśmy "tego" robić? Zacznę od najprostszego argumentu. Za każdym razem istnieje ryzyko wpadki i babka może zajść w ciążę! A ja i Vince już coś o tym wiemy! To znaczy nie wiem czy Vince wie, ale teraz już na pewno tak. xD Ale spokojnie, usunęłam bachora od razu jak się o nim dowiedziałam. <3 Tak czy siak lepiej zostać wieczną dziewicą niż ryzykować zajściem w ciążę i zmaganiem się z niechcianym dzieckiem lub dziećmi. Poza tym jestem żywym przykładem na to jak się nie zachowywać! Nie wzorujcie się na dawnej mnie jeśli nie chcecie być puszczalskimi szmatami, a jestem pewna, że nikt nie chce, bo nie warto! Sama się o tym przekonałam i od jakiegoś czasu staram się zmienić. <3 ''Nina popatrzyła się na Annie, która najwidoczniej nie chciała nic mówić, więc kontynuowała prowadzenie swojego monologu. ;u; '''Nina: Cóż, oprócz ciąży można złapać jeszcze wiele innych chorób. Od niektórych można nawet umrzeć, więc uprawianie seksu to prawie samobójstwo! Pokazałabym obrazki z ludźmi zarażonymi rzeżączką czy opryszczką, ale sama się ich brzydzę. Wyzwiska twe są tak żałosne. Każdy Twój sprzeciw wygasa gdzieś... Przedzierasz się przez opary pustactwa. Ja siedzę w swym pokoju. Nie przekraczaj jego progu By nazwać cię wrogiem, mam wiele powodów. Nic nie rozumiejący pytają: gdzie zgubiłaś rozum?... Nie próbujesz wczuć się we mnie. Tobie łatwiej przecież zarzucić oskarżeniem. Pozwól żyć. Jestem tak jak ty człowiekiem, ale lepszym. Nie jestem zła ,to ty jesteś. Znam czwartego przykazania znaczenie... Ktoś nazwie ciebie przez nie zrozumienie: złą duszą Ludzie zmienni jak chorągiew szybko się odwrócą. Nie zaufasz oczom, nie uwierzysz uszom... Dawni przyjaciele złowrogie słowa z ust wykrztuszą Wine ci narzucą... Zadaj pytanie samemu sobie Kto jest siostrą? Kto jest bratem? A kto wrogiem, Kimberly?... <3 Vince: 'No.. ''Założył specjalnie okulary do czytania i prześledził jeszcze raz wiersze. 'Vince: '''Keira, miałaś kogoś obrazić a nie zrobiłaś tego. Bardziej narzekałaś na wszystko i wszystkich a miało być przeciwko konkretnej osobie. ''Spojrzał na Ebony. '''Vince: Natomiast ty idealnie oddałaś swój wiersz obrażając w nim wybraną osóbkę. Ale forma pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Przymrużył oczy. Vince: 'Jako profesjonalista sercem będę przy Keirze i to jej przyznam punkt. Mimo przesłania nie do końca oddającego zadanie to jednak bardziej przypomina wiersz. A więc, ocenione więc możecie wrócić na plac. Arena ''Z ostatnią parą przybył do jakiejś zagrody, przypominające arenę do walk. 'Vince: '''I coś co jest symbolem przetrwania. ''Uniósł w górę miecz. '''Vince: Historia miecza jest spisana krwią. Wziął do ręki drugi miecz i rzucił każdemu z nich pod nogi. '' '''Vince:' Ludzkość pożąda zwycięztwa i wy w dosłownym znaczeniu będziecie ze sobą konkurowali. Stanął na barierce. '' '''Vince:' Ruszajcie do boju. Niech wygra silniejszy zawodnik. Pokażcie swoją wolę walki! Przykro patrzeć, że wam dziewczyny przypadła ta rola. Ale cóż... los bywa ślepy i okrutny. Zostawił Helen i Iris licząc, żę całkiem się nie pozabijają. xD (Prosty pojedynek tylko i wyłącznie na miecze. Dozwolone jest jednak, karcenie, kopanie, uderzanie rękami itp. Kto lepiej wypadnie wygra. <3) Helen spojrzała z gniewem na Iris. Helen: 'Normalnie nie poszłabym na walkę, chociaż jestem w tym dobra. Ale to co wyprawiasz z moim chłopakiem... nie wybaczę! ''Rzuciła się na Iris z ostrzem w zamachu. Ta ledwo się obroniła mieczem i zaczęła się walka. Iris jak idiotka robiła ciosy, lecz Helen z łatwością ich unikała. 'Helen: '''Doprawdy, dziwki są takie słabe... ''Mieczem zrobiła cios w czoło, czego Iris nie zdążyła obronić i dostała długą ranę z której leciała krew, no i grzywka się jej odcięła. 'Helen: '''Zaczynamy prawdziwą grę. ''Ostro wykonywała wszystkie ruchy, a Iris ledwo udało się ich unikać. Po chwili ataki złagodniały, jakby Helen się zmęczyła. Iris chciała to wykożystać i już szykowała wielki zamach, ale to była ściema i Helen podcięła jej kolana, na których zrobiły się wielkie rany. 'Helen: '''Frajer! ''Iris zdezorientowana zachwiała się. Helen wykożystała to i wytrąciła jej miecz z ręki. 'Helen: '''Wygląda na to że przegrałaś. ''Iris chciała się na nią rzucić, ale Helen ją złapała i przewróciła na ziemię, przy czym Helen usiadła na niej przytrzymując jej ręce i przyłożyła miecz do jej karku. 'Helen: '''Zadzieranie ze mną jest bardzo nierozsądne. ''Jednak Iris ją odepchnęła i odebrała jej szybko miecz przystawiając go do jej gardziołka. ;u; 'Iris: '''Oj, oj, oj! Chyba naprawdę chcesz poznać mój gniew... SUKO! ''Wyrzuciła oba miecze poza tereny Areny. 'Iris: '''Zabiję cię gołymi rękoma! ''Rzuciła się na nią. Na początek dała jej z kolanka w brzuch, a następnie prawą w ręką w szczenkę, gdzie wyleciał Helen ząbek. ;u; Ostatecznie szarpała ją za włosy co bardzo bolało Helen i wbiła także jej palce w oczy. Na końcu usiadła na Helen swoim dupskiem na jej twarzy. Helen ją jednak złapała i wyrzuciła z fajcaty. Wybity ząb jej odrósł. ;u; Wypluła ślinę. Stała niewzruszona jakby ją nic to nie zabolało, bo to nic ją nie bolało. (please) 'Helen: '''Fuj! A więc chcesz się bić? Wybacz, ale skoro sama chcesz... ''Przywaliła Iris prawym sierpowym i ta straciła równowagę i się przewróciła. Helen stanęła jej na rękę gniotąc ją nogą, a potem stanęła na drugą. 'Helen: '''Ty serio myślałaś że mnie ta twoja szarpanina zaboli? ''Kopnęła ją by ta się wywróciła na drugą stronę i kopnęła w brzuch. Iris jęczała nie mogąc nic zrobić. Helen wróciła szybko po miecze (walka na miecze to walka na miecze Quan (please) ''i wbiła jeden w prawą rękę Iris, i drugi w lewą. Stanęła przy niej i wydłubała jej lewe oko. ;u;'' Helen: 'Tak się rozwala oczy, idiotko. ''Usiadła jej na nogach i wyjęła jeden z mieczy z ręki, z której wyleciała masa krwi. Złapała ją za zakrwiawiony nadgarstek i przyłożyła ostrze miecza do czoła. ;u; 'Helen: '''Masz już za swoje. Mogłabym cię zabić, ale dosyć cię pokrzywdziłam więc mam nadzieję że masz dosyć. ;u; ''Znowu Iris ją odepchnęła. Wyrwała jej miecze. (Please) '' '''Iris: '''Hahah! ''Otarła pot z czoła. ;u; '''Iris: '''Nie dam się pokonać! ''Ruszyła w bój. Na początku skaleczyła ją w obie ręce, gdzie zaczęła Helen lecieć krew, a miecz jej wbił się w ziemię. Kopniakiem opdechnęła ją na ziemię, gdzie upadła. '' '''Iris: To za to, że Drake macał moje cycuszki! Hiszpańska Diablica zaczęła dusić Helen lewą ręką, a prawą odcięła jej kawałek włosów i miała je bardzo krótkie. ;u; '' '''Iris:' Hahahaha! Tak jak w PDŚ, włosy Helen odrosły i złapała Iris za gardło i wywróciła znowu. ;u; Helen: 'Powiem inaczej, to za gwałcenie mojego chłopaka psycholko! ''Przeszła nogami po jej plecach łamiąc wszystkie kości. Złapała ją i rzuciła o ścianę, mur, cokolwiek z czego jest zrobiona arena. ;u; 'Helen: '''Rozumiem że się nie wyraziłam jasno... ''Wzięła miecz i odcięła Iris ręce. Włożyła miecz do pochwy i dźgnęła ją w brzuch, a ta się poturlała po całej arenie. 'Helen: '''Z rozwalonym kręgosłupem już nie wstaniesz. ''Złapała ją za kostki i nadgarstki i wbiła między nie miecz, żeby nie miała jak nimi poruszyć. 'Helen: '''Teraz już na pewno. ;u; ''Okazało się, że zrobiła to manekinowi podobny do Iris, a Iris wzięła ją od tyłu i zaczęła ściągać ciuszki z Helen. 'Iris: '''Zawsze coś nowego musi być! <3 ''Zabrała ją gołą i wrzuciła do krzaczki, gdzie (domyślcie się) Było słychać jęki i stęki. Raczej jęków i stęków było mało, bo to był manekin. (please) Prawdziwa Helen wyjęła gołą Iris z krzaków i łapiąc za kark zaczęła walić jej głową o ścianę. 'Helen: '''Chciałaś mnie zgwałcić, pierdolona zboczona bi?! ''Rzuciła ciałem o ziemię i odcięła jeszcze jej nogi do kolan. ;u; 'Helen: '''Tego już za wiele... ''Obie zadały ostateczne ciosy i padły naprzeciw siebie. Całkiem bez sił zostały zebrane na matę i zaprowadzona na plac. Plac Zniecierpliwieni zawodnicy byli zmuszeni czekać na prowadzącego. Maddie: Gdzie ten jełop! '''Ebony: Vince: 'Jestem. ''Przyszedł wraz z matą gdzie leżała Iris i Helen. 'Drake: '''Niee! ''Podbiegł do Helen. '''Drake: Coś ty jej zrobił!? :< Vince: Po pierwsze nie ja, po drugie to Iris ją tak urządziła. Drake: A ty to porąbane zadanie dałeś! Vince: 'Fakt.. ''Zrobiło się niezręcznie. Nagle wkurzona Maddie szarpnęła nim. 'Maddie: '''Gadaj kto wygrał! '''Kimberly: '''Ej nie traktuj go tak! :< ''Chciał go obronić, ale wycofała się widząc jej amok. 'Vince: '''Więc.. Helen wygrywa.Weterani wygrywają Trzy do dwóch. ''Był z lekka przerażony. W końcu go puściła. '''Vince: Uff.. Przynajmniej.. Spojrzała na niego wymownie. Vince: Nieważne. Drake chwycił za ręke Helen. Drake: '''Co to za wygrana skoro tak cię potraktowali. '''Helen: Spokojnie. Jestem twarda i od dawna sama na to pracowała. Kiedyś ktoś by wybuchnął i to uczynił. Drake: Zaopiekuję się tobą obiecuję. Ty jesteś tą jedyną. Zaczął płakać będąc zazdrosny o ich zaloty. Vince: 'Te romanse.. ''Wysmarkał sobie nos. 'Vince: '''Dosyć! Jesteście wolni. Do wieczornej ceremonii. Nowicjusze, wybierzcie osobę do wywalenie. ''Rostrojony emocjonalnie poszedł do domu prowadzącej, a zawodnicy rozeszli się po akademiku. Ceremonia Wieczorem zebrali się w jakimś tam miejscu gdzie Pearl przeprowadzała ceremonię. '''Vince: No witam was na waszym prawowitym miejscu. Nie było was chyba ostatnio. ^^ Siedzieli wkurzeni i obrażeni. Vince: 'Dobra.. zluzujcie. ''Wywrócił oczami. 'Vince: '''Oddaliście głosy i z przyjemnością je teraz ogłoszę. <3 Pierwszy zestaw figurek otrzyma Keira i Annie. ''Rzuca dziewczynom symbol nietykalności. 'Vince: '''Hmm bezpieczny jest również Drake. ''Rzuca mu zestaw. 'Vince: '''I mamy trójcę zagrożonych. <3 Klein opierdzielasz się w każdym odcinku. Tom, nikt cię nie lubi i wszyscy chcą się ciebie pozbyć. Iris.. chyba gorzej nie mogło ci pójść i spokojnie możesz konkurować z Tomem o ten tytył. ''Uśmiechał się złośliwie i pochwycił za zestaw. '''Vince: Jeszcze powkurzasz ich obecnością Iris. Odrzucił jej zestaw zostawiajac sobie panów na deser. Vince: Wkurzający kontra kochaś. Wynik wydaje się aż nadzbyt oczywisty. ^^ Spojrzał wymownie na jednego z nich. Vince: Z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że wypada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Klein! Ku zdziwieniu wszystkim rzuca ostatni zestaw dla Toma. Vince: 'No błagam was. Chłopak tak bardzo folguje ze wszystkich i jeszcze w tym wyzwaniu nic nie zrobił. Poza tym ja mam ostatnie słowo <3 ''Wypiął się dumnie i pogonił chłopaka. '''Vince: Nie mam pojęcia jak ludzie odpadają więc po prostu spadaj. <3 Został czymś wystrzelony i ślad po nim zniknął. Vince: '''Tom dziękuj koledze, że się opierdzielał. Normalnie farciasz z ciebie. A was kochani widzowie zapraszam na kolejny odcinek tego show. Kto wie, może znowu ja poprowadzę ocinek? <3 '''Drake: Oby nie... '''Vince: '''Oj taam tragedii nie było. <3 '''Wszyscy: '''Była. '''Vince: '''Narzekacie.. ''I zgasły światła. '' Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani